StarCraft Final Battles
by Zainster14
Summary: Things are going badly the zerg seem to have developed the ability to think for themselves and the terran cant seem to coup. What does this mean for Raynor and the terrans will the war end?
1. An old enemy a new twist

Star Craft  
The Final War Disclaimer- I do not own Starcraft. Not know anyways muwahhahahaha. Oh yeah but I do own this story and if you steal it I'll hunt you down and well you get the picture.  
  
Please R&R I need reviews. This is my first story  
  
Prologue  
  
The Queen of Blades watched mesmerized across the planes of Char. The aftermath of a battle isn't something you want to see, yet, this time was worse. Char the Zerg home world had just witnessed the largest known battle ever to plague the universe. Kerrigan the Queen of Blades and ruler of the Zerg couldn't believe what she had done, so many had died Protoss, Zerg, and Terran alike. Because of her the races had massed to Char and fought the greatest battle ever. The only survivors were the Zerg and her.  
  
Although she ruled the Zerg she was not truly a zerg she had once been a ghost in the terran army fighting in the front lines, but because of an unfortunate accident she was now an infested terran or a Zerg warrior. Although the zerg all had a mind connection giving them reaction time that surpassed any other race this also forced them to listen to the over-mind unconditionally so when the over-mind was destroyed Kerrigan took command of the Zerg army using her psychic powers as ghost to make the zerg follow her. Kerrigan had then committed many vile acts and final had to pay as the races came to Char to punish her. Unfortunately for them when the got to Char they were sent back running as many of their troops were ruthlessly killed.  
  
Now Kerrigan realized that they would be back and stronger than ever. The zerg needed to prepare, they needed to prepare for the unbelievable a fight that would shake the foundations of the universe.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Raynor stepped out of the drop ship shaken, he had been in many battles but nothing like this. The zerg had never been so cunning. When his men had landed everything had been clear none of the zergs they had expected just some creep ( creep is a goo made by zerg creep colonies and hives. Creep is needed for zergs to mutate into buildings.) left behind by the zerg that they had been looking for. Despite this they had just continued figuring that some rogue zerg colony had done their job for them. As they were going through the woods they began noticing how quite it was... unusually quite. Then suddenly a marine was killed by stream of acid that came through the trees; suddenly zerglings were pouring in from all sides. The marines tried to defend but without any firebats they were no match for the bulletproof hide of the zerg and were forced to retreat back to the drop ship and escape.  
  
-Lieutenant Deltof- Marshal Raynor get your ass over here!  
  
-Raynor- What do you want Deltof?  
  
-Lieutenant Deltof- Don't give me your shit, what happened back there?  
  
After Raynor explained everything Deltof was stunned.  
  
-Lieutenant Deltof(from hear on out known as LD)-how is this happening these zerg are supposed to be mindless killing machines. Without the over- mind none of them should be able to do anything involving coordination they shouldn't even be able to communicate.  
  
-Raynor-I know ever since I got out of the freezer (freezer is the slang term terrans use for the cryogenic freeze machines that are used to freeze great generals and soldiers who want to fight again in the next war or to freeze badly wounded men until there's time to heal them.) things have been weird.  
  
-LD-Well I cant really comment I wasn't in the army back when you were. What was it thirty, forty years ago.  
  
-Raynor-Actually it was fifty-three but when your frozen you don't know the difference.  
  
-LD-Yeah that's probably for...  
  
-Marine Class Private- Lieutenant Deltof there have been zerg spotted in the area.  
  
-LD-Be specific private  
  
-Marine-Just to the west they've already made it through our first line of defense.  
  
-LD-(turns on his radio) Zerg have attacked the west lines. Emergency maneuvers.  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 1 Chapter two should be up in the next two weeks at most. (Star Craft The Final War Disclaimer- I do not own Starcraft. Not know anyways muwahhahahaha. Oh yeah but I do own this story and if you steal it I'll hunt you down and well you get the picture. Please R&R I need reviews. This is my first story Prologue The Queen of Blades watched mesmerized across the planes of Char. The aftermath of a battle isn't something you want to see, yet, this time was worse. Char the Zerg home world had just witnessed the largest known battle ever to plague the universe. Kerrigan the Queen of Blades and ruler of the Zerg couldn't believe what she had done, so many had died Protoss, Zerg, and Terran alike. Because of her the races had massed to Char and fought the greatest battle ever. The only survivors were the Zerg and her. Although she ruled the Zerg she was not truly a zerg she had once been a ghost in the terran army fighting in the front lines, but because of an unfortunate accident she was now an infested terran or a Zerg warrior. Although the zerg all had a mind connection giving them reaction time that surpassed any other race this also forced them to listen to the over-mind unconditionally so when the over-mind was destroyed Kerrigan took command of the Zerg army using her psychic powers as ghost to make the zerg follow her. Kerrigan had then committed many vile acts and final had to pay as the races came to Char to punish her. Unfortunately for them when the got to Char they were sent back running as many of their troops were ruthlessly killed. Now Kerrigan realized that they would be back and stronger than ever. The zerg needed to prepare, they needed to prepare for the unbelievable a fight that would shake the foundations of the universe. Chapter 1 Raynor stepped out of the drop ship shaken, he had been in many battles but nothing like this. The zerg had never been so cunning. When his men had landed everything had been clear none of the zergs they had expected just some creep ( creep is a goo made by zerg creep colonies and hives. Creep is needed for zergs to mutate into buildings.) left behind by the zerg that they had been looking for. Despite this they had just continued figuring that some rogue zerg colony had done their job for them. As they were going through the woods they began noticing how quite it was... unusually quite. Then suddenly a marine was killed by stream of acid that came through the trees; suddenly zerglings were pouring in from all sides. The marines tried to defend but without any firebats they were no match for the bulletproof hide of the zerg and were forced to retreat back to the drop ship and escape. -Lieutenant Deltof- Marshal Raynor get your ass over here! -Raynor- What do you want Deltof? -Lieutenant Deltof- Don't give me your shit, what happened back there? After Raynor explained everything Deltof was stunned. -Lieutenant Deltof(from hear on out known as LD)-how is this happening these zerg are supposed to be mindless killing machines. Without the over- mind none of them should be able to do anything involving coordination they shouldn't even be able to communicate. -Raynor-I know ever since I got out of the freezer (freezer is the slang term terrans use for the cryogenic freeze machines that are used to freeze great generals and soldiers who want to fight again in the next war or to freeze badly wounded men until there's time to heal them.) things have been weird. -LD-Well I cant really comment I wasn't in the army back when you were. What was it thirty, forty years ago. -Raynor-Actually it was fifty-three but when your frozen you don't know the difference. -LD-Yeah that's probably for... -Marine Class Private- Lieutenant Deltof there have been zerg spotted in the area. -LD-Be specific private -Marine-Just to the west they've already made it through our first line of defense. -LD-(turns on his radio) Zerg have attacked the west lines. Emergency maneuvers. Well that's the end of Chapter 1 Chapter two should be up in the next two weeks at most. 


	2. Help is on the way!

Hey didn't take to long to get this chapter up did it. Oh and sorry about the problem with yu know writing the thing twice on chapter1. oh and taking Onion()'s advice I've decided not to do script just good all fashion um... normal I guess.  
  
Disclaimer- As I sit in my white padded cell I plot to use my dark archon abilities to control the minds of the top Blizzard executives and finally control Starcraft. Maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but someday laughs maniacally   
  
John Namtock was one of the newly formed UTD's (united terran defense) most skilled decrypters and yet he was stuck on a hunk of junk ship called the Omega 3. The Omega 3 was one of the older ships created after the historic "Battle of Char" to help combat the zerg threat. The Omega 3 was a triple large drop ship with two laser blasters and a bomb capacity of 4. When the ship was made it was the best there was but now with the Alpha 5 out it looked like it should be in a museum. "why do I always get the boring jobs" complained John to himself while looking at the usual blank message screen. "They didn't have to go and take solitaire off. I mean jeeze it was only one time that I messed up." Then suddenly the screen light turned on and a beeping noise signal a level 3 message. "Finally we got something good." John said enthusiastically clapping his hands together. The decrypter then preceded to quickly enter his name and password, with that the message began to play. First a picture of a man wearing the uniform of a lieutenant appeared then he began to speak. "This is Lieutenant Deltof commander of UTD wasteland base W39. We are in need of immediate assistance from any nearby forces. I repeat we are in need of immediate assistance from any nearby forces. Our base is being overrun by zerg and we estimate that we can only hold them for 15 more minutes. Please if you are hearing this send help." The man finished.  
  
"Wow the commanders gonna wanna hear about this stat." Namtock spun around and immediately patched himself in to Commander Barnabus Hancock. "Commander Hancock are you there?" John asked as he got through. "Yes I'm here and this better be good because I'm eating my supper." Answered the annoyed commander . "Believe me sir" John continued "you're gonna want to hear this" "Hear what" asked a now curios commander Hancock. "This"  
  
After the message played the commander began giving orders. "Wraith squads 1,2,and 3 will be escorting 8 fully loaded drop ships down to the wasteland base. Support will be given from my command ship and if necessary the omega 2. Omega 3 will stand by and wait for any more incoming transmissions. Oh and when the forces land Major Steward will take over. Everyone got that." "Wraith squad 1 check." "This is Wraith squad 2 check." "Wraith 3 check." "Drop ships are being loaded." "This is Major Stewart and I'm good to go." "Move out."  
  
Sorry the chapter was short but I'm in the deans office at my school and damn am I pissed. My Spanish teacher thinks I insulted her and the dean wont let me go to class. Next chapter up soon '' 


	3. A Bad predicament

Sorry again about how short the last chapter was. Not that you people even deserved it I only got one review( Any ways this chapter will be longer. Promise .  
  
Disclaimer- I tried the Archon thing didn't work ( but you know im gonna keep trying once I get out of the happy place .  
  
Raynor dived down behind some rubble narrowly missing a stream of acid shot from a hydralisk. "Damn I'm gonna get killed if I cant get back to the fall line soon. (for those of you who don't know what a fall line is during a battle soldiers sometimes get separated so it's hard to give orders. When the soldiers are being overrun they can always move back to the fall line.) I cant leave those men behind though." Raynor thought to himself as a siege tank took out the hydralisk near him.  
  
two hours early   
  
When Lieutenant Deltof first found out about the zergs invading he hadn't known what to do but after giving orders he realized the only thing to do was to fight the zergs until one of the sides lost. The lieutenant had headed to his command center and begun strategizing with his aides. "We could begin to set up a blockade by the west side then we could set the tanks." One aide suggested. "yes but then we would need a fall line for the soldiers and something to stall the zerg long enough for the tanks to get away, encase the zerg break through." Added another of Deltof's aides. "Ok it sounds like this should work. Let's do it." Concluded an impatient Deltof. So it was the plans were put into place and about an hour later the soldiers were ready.  
  
Raynor saw some of the first zerg run just out of the range of the siege tanks dang they were good. Suddenly a large group of guardians appeared. "Damn they new they could get through by air" thought Raynor taking out a sniper rifle. "wait don't shoot yet" a commanding voice called out. All the men listened and right when the guardians were about to get into range the first barricade was thrown down. "Fire" called out the voice from earlier. And fire they did before the zerg could get in range 8 missile launchers that were under the barricade took them out. The zerg then charged. They charged faster than the soldiers had anticipated and two siege tank volleys later then were tearing the barricade down. "Fuck! I thought we could hold them back longer." Raynor yelled to none in particular. "fall back." Yelled Lieutenant Deltof.  
  
Teddy Vostonts was recruited to the UTD at the age of eighteen and after three years of training he had quickly moved up the ranks to a special ops. Soldier working at the wasteland base. While working at W39 Teddy had made friends with several of the other soldiers. A marine named Lars and a firebat named Kyle. When him and his two friends had heard the orders to fall back they had quickly found each other. "We have to get to the fall line." Yelled Kyle to Lars and Teddy. "Lets go" Teddy shouted back. The friends began making their way back to the fall line as quickly as they could shooting a zerglings every now and then. The only other person they could see through the dust was a highly respected and skilled soldier named Jim Raynor. As the cut down two more zerglings they saw some scourges heading after one of the bases few wraiths. They also saw the bases red distress beacon blinking. Suddenly the soldiers saw a fireball heading through the ski straight at them. Then they realized that fireball was the wraith. "Take cover." Yelled Lars diving to the ground while the other two followed his example. CRASH the ship landed several feet away trapping them under the ruble.  
  
"I have to get to those men" Raynor thought seeing the seen as he raced across the dirt ground toward the fall line. Raynor dived down behind some rubble narrowly missing a stream of acid shot from a hydralisk. "Damn I'm gonna get killed if I cant get back to the fall line soon. (for those of you who don't know what a fall line is during a battle soldiers sometimes get separated so it's hard to give orders. When the soldiers are being overrun they can always move back to the fall line.) I cant leave those men behind though." Raynor thought to himself as a siege tank took out the hydralisk near him. Getting back up Raynor charged over toward the crash site. 40yards 30yards 20yards 10yards 20feet 10feet. "Almost there." Raynor thought. Two steps away from the crash though he was attacked by a zergling. The creature jumped over a pile of burning wires and ect Onto Raynor. The zergling lifted its claws to kill Raynor, but it was too slow and it took a bullet to the head. Hauling himself to his feet Raynor rushed over to the site of the crash. "Marshal Raynor is that you?" asked a ghost from under the rubble. "Yes, I'm Raynor but enough small talk lets get you out of there".  
  
The men managed to move all the rubble out of the way, but as they got up they realized they now had worse problems. A group of hydralisks had surrounded them when they weren't looking.  
  
Ok that was a pretty big chapter I think so please review I need the support and advice . Oh and expect the next chapter real soon . Maybe in the next three days. 


	4. Reinforcments

Hey it's me again you people are real jerks you never fckin review my only reviews have been by me (. Yes I know that's pathetic but I figured if I reviewed then people would see the reviews and think my story might be good. Anyway you people don't deserve this chapter but I'm bored and nice so I'll right it.  
  
Surrounded. Completely surrounded. Lars couldn't believe it he never thought he would die this soon, and for what purpose all he knew was that he was guarding some top secret project. A private like him was always the first to go and the last to know when it came to the UTD's command. Still he never expected to die like this. No, dieing fighting a hopeless battle against the zerg side by side with a living legend and his friends was better than he had ever hoped.  
  
"Earth to Lars!" Snapped Kyle angrily. "If we're gonna die we might as well die with style." whole group silently agreed. Raising there weapons they prepared to fight. The hydralisks charged and the terran group fired. "Die you fucking basterds." Screamed Raynor charging the zerg full at full speed and firing as quickly as he could. Following his example Kyle and Lars took up a battle cry and followed. Finally last of all was Teddy wishing he knew how to cloak.  
  
Raynor tore into the zerg firing round after round into zerg skulls. Attempting to kill them all. Fading left Raynor dodged the acid from one zerg and shot another in the stomach. Zerg guts flew everywhere as Raynor then used a protoss blade he had welded to his gun a long time ago to slice a hydralisk in half. As Raynor finished another zergling he saw Kyle lying on the ground dead. The poor boy had tried his best but that wasn't enough thought Raynor. Just then his attention was pulled away and refocused on the sky. A whole squad of wraiths flew through the sky headed straight for the group of zerg surrounding Raynor and company.  
  
"Wraith squad 1 reporting in," said the worried captain Artemis "We have a group of zerg in our visual range requesting permission to attack." "Permission granted captain" answered a familiar Russian sounding voice through the speaker in front of Artemis. The wraiths swooped in and began to engage the zerg. Although there were a few hydralisks in the group of zerg but they were no match for the wraiths and after a brief massacre they were all gone except for some guts from the zerg who couldn't escape. "Were all set here moving out" reported Artemis. "Good I think that you should leave a few men to watch over our drop ship." Replied commander Barnabus from his chair. "Ok." "oh and when did general Stalford arrive." " what are you talking about." Asked Barnabus confused. "what but I thought... um nothing commander."  
  
Another short chapter but oh well if you have a problem review. Oh and if you review ill post the next chapter within the next 2 days if not I probably wont. 


	5. Old friend new enemy

You people are really getting me down why wont you review your gonna drive me into depression or something. Please review. Or I'll start writing small small small chapters.  
  
After working for ten minutes the group managed to get into a near by bunker and secure themselves. "I cant believe we lost Teddy" Kyle said near tears Hey all I'm not going to keep writing as frequently if I don't see some reveiws. My Inuyasha story is getting tons of reviews so I think ill write for it instead. Oh it's called Silver Shadow if you're interested in reading. In conclusion REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
  
Disclaimer- for all you know I do own starcraft.  
  
Resting inside their newly made shelter the three soldiers were breathing heavily. "How could we have left Teddy out there." Kyle muttered to nobody in particular. Raynor looked over at Kyle and , they seemed really upset. "You guys cant beat each other up about this, we need to keep our heads up. You never know when we might be attacked." Raynor cautioned the group while continuing rubbing his gun clean. So the three sat around a small radio they had found in the bunker and waited hoping a rescue squad would come soon. A little while later Raynor flipped off the radio. "Okay then I think you two should get to sleep, I'll keep first watch." Raynor told them. The others silently agreed and Raynor was left staring up at the ski through the watch hole in there bunker. "I hope that help arrives soon. It's going to be hell if we have to go back to the base alone" he thought.  
  
Kyle woke at the sound of a gun shot. What's going on he thought flipping the dark lens on his helmet off. The sight he saw was something horrible. Teddy was standing above his long time friend and partner . There were huge slimy tentacles jutting out of the marine suit that Teddy had been wearing when had been killed. "No stop." Kyle yelled, but he was to late was dead and now Teddy was turning toward him. Kyle reached around in the dirt trying to find his gun but it was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Raynor was out setting up the distress beacon when he was hit hard in the head. With his helmet off Raynor went out like a blown light bulb. He didn't awaken until he heard gun shots in the bunker. Running to the bunker he saw dead and Kyle trying to find his gun. Standing directly above Kyle was none other than an infested terran. Sweat dripped down his hot face as he beheld the sight before him but his reflexes as a trained veteran kicked in and he fired three shots a rifle he had donned earlier into the infested terrans back. The creature twitched dropped the gun it was holding and fell to the floor. As it hit the floor the ceiling of the bunker was blown off. "Die vermin." Screamed a GE (GE stands for genetically enhanced) hydralisk from the other side of the bunker while sending a streamed of acid at Raynor. The Marshal barely dogged the stream of acid. Hauling himself to his feet he saw an overlord pick up the infested one and the hydralisk just before it made it's escape into the smoke at enhanced speeds. Raynor stared off after listening to the weeping of Kyle and hoping more than ever that they would be rescued soon.  
  
Well I think that was a good chapter but unfortunately you people don't support me so seriously don't expect another chapter this week because I'll have my hands full with Silver Shadow. You brought it upon yourselves. turns around and walks away from computer 


End file.
